


Paths

by shewearsglasses



Series: The Amazing Spider-Gwen [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Edge of Spider-Verse, Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gwen Doesn't Die, Alternate Universe - Gwen Gets Bitten, Alternate Universe - Spiderman Fusion, Awesome Gwen, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crime Fighting, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gun Violence, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Roommates, Spider-woman - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gwen Stacy gets bit by the radioactive spider instead of Peter Parker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths

Gwen sits on her bed, staring at the framed picture on her wall. Really, the only framed thing on the wall. It is the only normal thing separating her collage of postcards from Flash, from the newspaper articles about Spider-Woman. Her father is smiling in the picture, his arm wrapped lazily around her waist. His badge is just barely visible at his waist.

That’s exactly what’s been bothering her. The badge.

Should she follow her father into the police force? Or should she follow her own path and continue on at Oscorp Industries? She picks at the web shooter in her lap. Her newfound strength would probably be better fit for the NYPD, and she knows she could get special privileges from her father’s old borough.

But Dr. Connors had recently expressed a great interest in her skills on their most recent project, and she wants to follow up on that. She wants to see where it got her. She could do a lot of good for Oscorp.

Peter’s voice brings her back to the rational world, and she manages to slip out of her costume without stumbling. She tugs on a skirt and a long-sleeved t-shirt before sauntering into the shared living room. “Something you wanted?”

“Wade says you got shot last night,” Peter says, hands on his hips.

She mimics his position, “Yeah, and?”

Wade waves from the couch, “Hey Gweny!”

She glares at him, “What, Peter? I bandaged it up, and it’s mostly healed now.” She tugs on her wrist, sliding the sleeve of her shirt to cover the still bloodied bandage, “ _Mostly_.” She shot Peter a look, “You.” He pointed at himself, and she nodded, “You’re the one who’s been cluttering up the bathroom with your,” she gestures wildly in the air, “escapades!”

Wade sits up, “Escapades?”

“Yes,” she nods. She rubs at her nose idly before catching herself and crossing her arms over her chest. “Yes,” she says again as if for emphasis.

Peter is blushing when she looks back up at him, “That’s not—I’m not—I mean—That’s Wade’s fault!”

Wade feigns disbelief, “Me? You’re blaming _me_?”

Gwen taps a foot, shaking her head at Peter, “It takes two to tango.” Her arms drop, and she blanches when Peter and Wade both snicker at her, “Oh God. I can’t believe I just said that.”

Wade’s snickers dissolve into full-blown laughter, and he rocks back onto the couch, clutching at his stomach. Peter’s stance remains firm, his mouth straightens into a line, but his eyes are still laughing, “Don’t change the subject.”

Gwen rolls her eyes and stomps forward, presenting her bandaged arm to Peter like a child submitting to her whining parents. “Fine, happy?”

“No,” he says, seizing her arm and turning it over in his hands. The smile is finally gone from his gaze, “I’m not happy, Gwen! You should get this checked out!”

“Oh right,” she uses her free hand to wave the suggestion away. “And answer all the doctor’s questions about how I got shot?”

Peter peels the bandage back and examines her bloody wound, “Doctors have a patient confidentiality agreement.” He waves Wade over, “Get me some more bandages and some ointment.” She hears Wade run off to the bathroom and rummage through the cabinets.

“You better not break anything,” she says.

“And some alcohol,” Peter calls to Wade.

Gwen gasps as Wade hands Peter the alcohol bottle, “Alcohol? Peter! You don’t treat serious wounds like this with alcohol! That’ll hurt more than it did when I got—Mother fucker!” Peter had poured the alcohol anyway. Gwen’s legs collapse from under her, and Peter’s left holding her arm with a weak smile.

“Sorry,” he says. She glares at him, eyes promising murder.

Gwen struggles to her feet with the assistance of Wade, “I hate you,” she says. “So much.”

Peter shrugs, “You’ll be thanking me later.” He eyes the red around the wound, “Should be healed within the next 24 hours or so. Assuming you got the bullet out.”

Wade nods, “I pulled it out with tweezers.” Gwen sticks her tongue out at him, and he mimes biting it. “Don’t stick that thing out, Spidey, unless you want me to put it in _my_ mouth.”

Peter pushes Wade aside, “Stop flirting with my roommate, asshole.”

Wade shrugs and flops unceremoniously on the couch, “Hey, as much as I love that ass of yours, Petey, I _was_ friends with Gwen first.”

Peter scowls at Gwen, “Technically he’s right. Spider-Woman did meet Deadpool first.”

“Don’t talk about yourselves in the third person,” Peter says, allowing her arm to drop now that he’s applied the new bandages.

Peter rounds the couch and drops into Wade’s lap. Gwen laughs as Wade grunts under the weight, “Hey! Mind the goods.”

Gwen steals the clicker while Wade is concentrated on Peter and flicks through the few channels they actually get. She makes sure to sit in the armchair, despite the cushion of open space on the couch. She doesn’t want to be near that. She settles on the original _Star Wars_ just as Wade and Peter stop shifting and turn their attention back to her.

She eyes them warily, “If you complain, I’m moving out. That movie is _great_.”

Wade laughs, “Nah, I’m with you. The original movie’s the best one.” Peter nods, “We were just thinking that maybe you could put some kinda bulletproof armor in the suit.”

Gwen turns to face them fully, “What?”

Peter—who Gwen finds hard to take seriously while he’s resting in Wade’s lap—nods again, “Wade has his healing factor, so he’s fine with a few bullets. You, on the other hand,” he clears his throat when Gwen’s glare increases. “Are not so heal-y?”

“Wow, well that was lame,” Wade says, bouncing Peter in his lap. Peter groans and slaps Wade’s chest to stop him.

Gwen leans forward, “So you don’t think I can take care of myself?” Peter and Wade both shake their heads frantically and wave their hands back and forth. “Is this because I’m a woman?” Both men are still shaking their heads, they look terrified. Gwen dissolves into laughter, “You should see your faces.”

She wipes at her eye, grinning. The scared smiles on their faces almost breaks her newly found composure, “Truth is, I’ve already tried that, but it weighs me down. Wind resistance while I’m swinging is more important than missing a few injuries.”

Peter groans, falling back against Wade, “You need to take your safety more seriously!”

“Oh hush up, you don’t know anything. You’re just a photographer,” she stands, having already noticed the way Wade’s fingers are sliding down Peter’s waistline. She doesn’t want to be around when they get any further. She crosses the room, stopping with her hand on the door to her room, “Talk to me when _you_ get bit by a radioactive spider.”

She closes the door behind her and leans back against it. Peter says something—probably directed at her closing comment—but he’s cut off and she’s glad to have left. Wade’s probably got his tongue down Peter’s throat already.

Gwen blinks when she realizes she’s faced with the photo again. “Dad,” she says, moving toward it as she speaks, “You know I love you, but I can’t do it. I can’t join the police force.” She touches his face in the photograph, smiling gently, “I have to stay at Oscorp.”

She looks out the window, “I’m Spider-Woman, and that’s enough. That should be _enough_.” Her voice quiets near the end of the sentence, and she wipes a tear from her eye. “I love you,” she says. “You know that.”

“I can do both. I can protect the city behind the mask better than I ever could with a badge and a gun!” She glances back at the photo, “I’m going to follow my own path.”

She moved to the bed and collected the costume in her hands. She held the suit up to the sunlight and examined it. A smile slid onto her lips, “ _This_ is my path.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this almost immediately after finding out about the upcoming AU comic where Gwen becomes Spider-Woman. Like I'm literally SO FUCKING PUMPED. It's everything I ever needed and more!


End file.
